This disclosure relates to processing electronic signals transmitted through computer networks, and more specifically to detecting data in signals received from an originating data network and determining whether aspects of the data comply with rules stored in an electronic database at a reviewing network.
At least some known payment networks perform a payment authorization process, followed by a clearing process, and a settlement process. More specifically, the payment authorization process, clearing process, and settlement process are performed within the same payment network, rather than being distributed across multiple payment networks. Accordingly, if a first payment network is restricted from performing a subset of the payment authorization, clearing, and settlement processes within a certain jurisdiction, for certain types of transactions, and/or for certain parties to the transactions, for example due to governmental restrictions, the first payment network is unable to delegate the processes to a second payment network that is not subject to the same restrictions.